DUSK AN' DAWN versione italiana
by Kemis
Summary: **CAPITOLO 3** A/U! Subaru fa il fotografo e una sera, dopo un litigio con Seishiro, per sfogare la rabbia decide di andare nel quartiere a luci rosse a ubriacarsi...
1. Capitolo 1

Comincio dicendo che non sono assolutamente d'accordo col voler eliminare le storie Nc-17 da sito! Mi tocca ripostare la storia e perdere le reviews, oltretutto. Cmq, se questa storia era marcata come Nc-17, un motivo c'era. Non ho ancora deciso come fare riguardo alle lemon che avevo – e ho tutt'ora – l'intenzione di scrivere. Quando ci sarò arrivata lo farò sapere.

**Genere:** Drama/Romance

**Autrice:** Kemis

**Warning:** La storia è segnalata come R per tematiche spinose quali prostituzione, pedofilia, stupro e precosse, omicidio, tentato suicidio e uso di droghe (ok, non sono sicura che ci saranno tutte queste cose perché la storia non l'ho ancora scritta, ma potrebbero esserci). Questa storia è YAOI, quindi racconta di rapporti (sessuali e non) tra due maschi. Se tutto ciò vi disturba questo è il momento di abbandonare la lettura. Nessuna protesta dopo, però. 

**Pairing:** Tanti, praticamente tutti. SubaruxKamui (che dovrebbe essere la coppia principale, almeno nelle mie intenzioni), SeishiroxSubaru, FumaxKamui, e magari altro. Ancora non lo so.

**Disclaimers:**: I personaggi sono delle Clamp che li hanno creati. Io li ho solo presi in prestito per giocarci in po', ma poi li restituisco, giurin giuretto. Beh, forse non proprio come nuovi, ma li restituisco. E il personaggio di Hiromi l'ho rubacchiato a Tsukasa Hojo. No, non ho intenzione di fare un crossover, è che mi serviva un'entreneuse. Cosa volete che vi dica, evidentemente in questo periodo sono troppo pigra per inventarmi un personaggio mio.

**~*Dusk an' Dawn*~**

**Presentata da Kemis**

Parte 1 

Subaru Sumeragi camminava furiosamente per le strade notturne di Tokyo, senza neanche sapere dove i suoi passi lo stavano portando. Era uscito furibondo di casa dopo l'ennesimo litigio con Seishiro e non aveva intenzione di ritornarci, almeno non tanto presto.

Era già da qualche settimana che le cose tra loro non andavano molto bene. Seishiro aveva iniziato a fare misteriosamente tardi la sera. Avevano già discusso più volte ma Seishiro insisteva nel dire che si trattava solo di lavoro. Subaru, anche se malvolentieri, gli aveva creduto, ma poi erano cominciate le telefonate. Almeno una volta al giorno riceveva una chiamata, di solito intorno alla stessa ora. Se era Subaru a rispondere, riappendevano la cornetta senza una sola parola.

Subaru però era deciso ad arrivare a capo della faccenda e quel giorno aveva aspettato alzato il ritorno del compagno. Quando questi era rincasato aveva addosso l'odore di una donna e il suo alito sapeva di liquore. Senza aspettare una spiegazione aveva mollato a Seishiro un sonoro schiaffone e se n'era andato.

Gli occhi tornarono a bruciargli per le lacrime al pensiero del tradimento subìto, ma se li asciugò rimproverandosi aspramente.

All'improvviso si guardò intorno e si accorse di essere finito nel quartiere a luci rosse. Normalmente avrebbe girato i tacchi e se ne sarebbe andato in fretta, ma non lo fece. Aveva voglia di bere, di bere fino a non ricordare più Seishiro e il suo volto.

Riprese a camminare, senza sapere che locale scegliere. C'erano così tante luci, così tante insegne.

Poi una attirò la sua attenzione. Davanti all'entrata due potenti fari bianchi erano puntati verso l'alto, lanciando il loro cono di luce nel cielo notturno per attirare lo sguardo di chiunque si soffermasse a guardare le stelle. L'insegna era scritta a grandi lettere blu e viola, sormontate da un simbolo che rappresentava un sole nero dai raggi viola. Il club si chiamava "Dusk an' Dawn".

Entrò.

Il locale era arredato discretamente. Intorno ai bassi e larghi tavolini erano posti dei divanetti piuttosto ampi e apparentemente comodi. La luce gialla che illuminava l'ambiente era tenuta bassa e creava un'atmosfera sensuale, ravvivata parzialmente dalla palla di specchi che rifletteva il simbolo del locale (il sole bicolore) sulle pareti. La musica era abbastanza alta da poter essere ascoltata ma non tanto da impedire la conversazione.

Nonostante ci fosse parecchia gente Subaru riuscì a trovare un tavolo a cui sedersi. Si lasciò cadere su uno dei due divanetti – erano anche più confortevoli di quanto sembravano – e dovette attendere solo pochi minuti prima che un cameriere gli portasse una lista dei drink. La sfogliò rapidamente e ordinò un Tequila Sunrise.

Tre bicchieri e quasi un'ora dopo si accorse che più beveva e più pensava al suo litigio con Seishiro e alle parole che erano volate tra di loro. Il suo umore era peggio che mai, ma non smise di bere.

«Ehi, amico, ho intenzione di occupare il tuo tavolo. Ti dispiace?»

Subaru alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare un uomo alto con i capelli biondi. «Sì, mi da fastidio.» rispose senza mezzi termini. Quanto l'uomo si sedette ugualmente al suo tavolo si sentì pronto ad attaccarlo.

«Non preoccuparti, resto solo finché non si libera un posto al bancone.» lo rabbonì questi, notando il suo sguardo torvo. «Mi sembra che tu sia nuovo di queste parti. Mi chiamo Yuto Kigai. E tu?»

Subaru si limitò a riempirsi finire il drink e a ordinarne un altro, ignorando la domanda.

«Dal modo in cui bevi si direbbe che stai cercando di ubriacarti per affogare i tuoi problemi. La tua ragazza ti ha forse tradito?»

Subaru sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo, le sue dita stringevano con forza il vetro come se volesse romperlo. «Non sono affari tuoi.» disse con voce minacciosa.

Yuto sorrise. «Ma parlare dei propri problemi è il modo migliore per risolverlo. Forse sono solo io a non ispirarti fiducia.» Senza aspettare una risposta si voltò cercando qualcuno con lo sguardo. «Ehi, Hiro-limbo, qui c'è un caso disperato che richiede un tuo intervento urgente!!» gridò, facendo gesti con le braccia.

Questa volta Subaru sentì di aver superato il limite. «Senti, razza d'impiccione, cosa…»

«Yuto-kun! È un piacere rivederti così presto!» esclamò una giovane donna venendo verso di loro. Il biondo che le bacio leggermente la mano con fare galante.

«La tua bellezza è come un faro che mi guida sempre da te.» disse, con un sorriso seducente, ma la donna sbuffò con un mezzo sorriso.

«Sì, sì, sempre il solito cascamorto! Come se non sapessi qual è il motivo per cui continui a tornare!» Poi si sedette accanto a lui e osservò Subaru per qualche istante. «Ma guarda, una faccia nuova. Allora, è lui il caso disperato di cui parlavi?»

Dopo averla osservata più da vicino, Subaru capì che non si trattava affatto di una donna. Il trucco e i vestiti erano così accurati che avrebbe probabilmente ingannato le persone normali, ma Subaru, prima di diventare un fotografo free-lance, aveva lavorato per parecchi anni nel mondo della moda.

«Proprio lui. Classico esempio di cuore spezzato da tentare di affogare nell'alcol.» La frase di Yuto gli ricordò che i due stavano parlando di lui.

«Tradimento?» gli chiese la 'donna'.

«Pensa ai fatti tuoi e non rompere a me.» rispose velenosamente Subaru, furioso, ma la sua risposta fu ignorata.

«Vuoi dimenticare o vendicarti?» s'informò ancora, ma fu Yuto a rispondere con una risatina.

«Se è venuto qui al "Dusk an' Dawn" credo proprio sia per vendicarsi, Hiromi.»

Il travestito sospirò fingendosi sconsolata. «Come al solito tutti a correre appresso alla luce più brillante ignorando noi povere intrattenitrici.» Improvvisamente sul suo volto spuntò di nuovo il sorriso. «Ma in fondo è giusto così. Nessuno di noi che lavoriamo qui, uomini o donne, siamo paragonabili a Lucifer.»

«Lucifer?» chiese Subaru senza capire. «Lucifero, l'angelo decaduto dei cristiani?» Sia Yuto che Hiromi lo osservarono sorpresi.

«Vuoi dire che non sai niente di Lucifer?» chiese Hiromi a bocca aperta.

«Ma allora perché sei venuto qui?»

«Per bere.» rispose semplicemente Subaru.

«Ma guarda, non pensavo che ci fosse ancora qualcuno in questo distretto che non sapesse nulla di Lucifer.» commentò Yuto, finendo il suo drink.

«In cielo Venere è sia la prima stella a comparire dopo il tramonto che l'ultima a scomparire all'alba. Ma nei tempi antichi quando splendeva alla nascita del nuovo giorno veniva chiamata Lucifero, come l'angelo biblico che, infatti, prima di ribellarsi a Dio era effigiato del titolo di 'Prima stella del mattino'.» spiegò Hiromi, facendosi improvvisamente seria.

«Però, non sapevo che fossi così colta.» commentò Yuto.

«Lavorando come assistente di un mangaka si imparano molte cose.» gli rispose questa con un sorriso, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Subaru. «Per questo antico costume, la prima stella del nostro locale "Dusk an' Dawn" è stata soprannominata Lucifer.»

«Cosa significherebbe 'la prima stella'?»

«Si tratta di un ragazzo di una bellezza straordinaria.» spiegò Hiromi. «È il tesoro più prezioso e più ricercato del "Dusk an' Dawn". Tutti quelli che vengono qui è lui che vogliono.»

«Ed è anche il tesoro meglio custodito.» replicò Yuto con una leggera smorfia. «Purtroppo si mostra solo raramente. È anche l'amante del proprietario del club, che ovviamente non è particolarmente entusiasta di dividerlo con gli altri.»

Hiromi annuì. «Già, Fuma-kun è un tipo molto possessivo, lo tiene tutto il giorno sotto chiave e solo un'altra persona oltre a lui stesso ha il permesso di vederlo.» Sospirò, assumendo un'espressione un po' triste. «È un vero peccato. Lucifer è la persona più adorabile del mondo.»

«Non mi avevi mai detto di conoscerlo personalmente.» esclamò stupito Yuto.

«Infatti non lo conosco, non so neppure quale sia il suo vero nome. Ho parlato con lui solo una volta, ma lo ricordo come se fosse successo oggi pomeriggio.» Rimase in silenzio mentre il cameriere le serviva la vodka che aveva ordinato prima. «Qualcuna per farmi un dispetto mi aveva messo delle puntine da disegno nelle scarpe e io, che non me ne ero accorta, me le infilai ritrovandomi i piedi pieni di ferite.» Bevve una breve sorsata. «Stavo tentando di togliere le puntine quando lui è passato di lì. Appena mi ha vista è corso a cercare la scatola del pronto soccorso e mi ha medicato. Mi ha anche aiutata a cercare un taxi, pensate, e il discorso è che al piano di sopra aveva un cliente che lo stava aspettando!» Svuotò il bicchierino. «Non so esattamente quanto l'avermi aiutata gli sia costato, ma so per certo che non dev'essere stato poco.»

«Beh, in fondo è comprensibile.» disse Yuto. «Tutti sanno – a parte il nostro amico, a quanto sembra – che con Lucifer si ha diritto ad un solo tentativo. Chi, essendo riuscito ad ottenere di passare una notte con lui, accetterebbe di sprecare del tempo?»

Questo commento sembrò non piacere a Hiromi, che sbatté con un po' troppa enfasi il bicchiere sul tavolo, versando parte del contenuto. «Tutti uguali, voi uomini: capaci solo di pensare ai vostri bisogni! Prentendete e basta, in cambio non date mai nulla!»

«Su, Hiro-limbo, non si scaldare così.» cercò di rabbonirla Yuto. «Intendevo dire che una bellezza come la sua fa sragionare. Bisognerebbe essere cadaveri per non desiderarlo! Io, anche se sono etero, dopo averlo visto non posso fare a meno di tornare qui sperando intensamente di essere il prescelto!»

«Vuoi dire che è questo Lucifer a scegliere il proprio accompagnatore e non viceversa?» domandò incuriosito Subaru, sollevando per la prima volta da molto tempo lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere.

«Se non fosse così scoppierebbero risse tremende per la sua compagnia. E Lucifer ha diritto di priorità. Se sceglie un uomo già accompagnato, l'entreneuse che è con lui deve cedere il passo.»

«Presumo che quindi non abbia molti amici fra gli altri dipendenti.» disse Subaru, ma Hiromi scosse la testa.

«È un onore l'essere stata con uno dei prescelti prima di Lucifer.» dichiarò Hiromi. «Inoltre qui nessuno di noi si sognerebbe mai di dire o fare qualcosa contro di lui.»

«Fuma Monou non perdona mai.» commentò Yuto scuotendo la testa. Hiromi, arrabbiata, gli diede un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

«Non è per quello!» replicò stizzita. «In Lucifer c'è qualcosa che rende assolutamente impensabile di odiarlo.»

«È impossibile non cader schiavi della magia dei suoi occhi.» mormorò Yuto, con lo sguardo assente. «Dopo avervi guardato dentro una volta non puoi far a meno di ritornare fedelmente, come se non esistesse più nient'altro.»

Subaru fece un'alzata di spalle. _Come se potesse importarmi!_ L'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era arrivare alla fine del quarto bicchiere e magari ordinarne ancora. Voleva ubriacarsi fino a non riuscire a reggersi in piedi.

Ignorò la conversazione di Yuto e Hiromi, che sembravano aver deciso di stabilirsi al suo tavolo. Infastidito, stava iniziando a pensare di spostarsi _lui_ quando all'improvviso tutte le luci del locale di spensero e la musica cessò. _Un black-out?_

«Lucifer sta per arrivare.» La voce mezza soffocata ed eccitata di Yuto gli rivelò cosa stava per succedere.

Tre piccoli riflettori si accesero, illuminando una porta chiusa da tende di velluto blu, al centro del locale. Il silenzio più totale regnava ovunque. I drappeggi si scostarono e l'uomo dagli occhi dorati che Subaru aveva identificato come il proprietario del locale entrò in sala. Per qualche lungo istante questi rimase immobile, guardandosi intorno. 

Totalmente disinteressato, Subaru tornò a dedicarsi alla sua tequila.

Alla fine il proprietario del "Dusk an' Dawn" si tirò da parte, mostrando la figura sottile che fino a quel momento aveva nascosto dietro le proprie spalle. Lucifer avanzò di pochi passi, permettendo ai riflettori di illuminarlo completamente. Ovunque si levarono mormorii di ammirazione.

«Andiamo, Hiro-limbo.» sussurrò Yuto all'entreneuse. «Qui siamo troppo lontani.» Senza aggiungere altro i due se ne andarono. Subaru sospirò, lieto di aver riguadagnato la sua solitudine. 

D'un tratto fu di nuovo silenzio, quando Lucifer prese ad avanzare tra i tavoli, cercando un compagno per la serata. La folla si apriva davanti a lui come se si trattasse di un dio sceso in terra, mentre tutti trattenevano il fiato nella speranza di essere scelti. Gli istanti sembravano essersi dilatati in ore, mentre centinaia di paia d'occhi scrutavano ogni movimento del giovane.

«Posso sedermi qui con te?» La voce gentile che pronunciò quella domanda nel silenzio totale del locale costrinse Subaru ad alzare lo sguardo. Si ritrovò a fissare due grandi e intensi occhi viola. 

Servì qualche istante all'uomo per capire che quello che aveva davanti era il famigerato Lucifer e che lui aveva avuto la fortuna – almeno secondo ciò che aveva detto quel tizio biondo – di essere scelto. Non solo, ma si accorse anche che chiunque nel locale stava guardando lui, in attesa di sentire la sua risposta, magari per ricominciare a sperare.

Il suo primo impulso fu di rispondere di no, che voleva restare in pace a bere, ma più guardava quegli occhi viola più quel pensiero sbiadiva nella sua mente.

Annuì senza parlare.

In quell'istante i riflettori si spensero e vennero sostituiti dall'illuminazione ordinaria, mentre la musica riprendeva a suonare. Il ragazzo sorrise leggermente e si sedette nel divanetto di fronte al Sumeragi.

A volte, nei momenti più impensati, capita di avere un'epifania, di provare l'improvvisa sensazione che ciò che si sta facendo sia terribilmente importante per il nostro futuro, che in qualche modo la decisione che si è appena presa, per quanto stupida possa essere, avrà grandi ripercussioni nel nostro futuro.

Subaru, mentre scrutava intensamente il giovane davanti a sé, provò quella sensazione. Sentì la certezza che l'aver accettato quell'invito avesse cambiato il corso della sua esistenza.

Il destino, inesorabile, gli avrebbe presto dimostrato quanto quel presagio fosse fondato.

----------------

I commenti e le critiche costruttive sono ben accette. Eventuali sfuriate ingiustificate di disaccordo o con rapporti omosessuali  o con la coppia in questione saranno prontamente ignorate e/o cestinate. Io sono per la massima libertà d'opinione, ognuno è libero di pensarla come vuole. Quindi non arrabbiatevi perché io la penso così, ok? 

Al prossimo capitolo! ^_^


	2. Capitolo 2

**Genere:** Drama/Romance

**Autrice:** Kemis

**Warning:** A causa della nuova politica "No Nc-17" adottata da FF.net (con cui non sono minimamente d'accordo, ci tengo a ribadirlo), il rating è stato abbassato a R. Per ora non c'è nessuna censura nella storia. Quando arriverà il momento di scene Nc-17 mi inventerò qualcosa.

**Pairing:** Tanti, praticamente tutti. SubaruxKamui (che dovrebbe essere la coppia principale, almeno nelle mie intenzioni), SeishiroxSubaru, FumaxKamui, e magari altro. Ancora non lo so.

**Disclaimers:**: I personaggi sono delle Clamp. Se fossero miei li terrei sotto chiave e farei pagare il biglietto per vederli! 

**~*Dusk an' Dawn*~**

**Presentata da Kemis**

Parte 2 

Subaru rimase in silenzio ad osservare mentre Lucifer ordinava un drink – un'Aurora Boreale, qualunque cosa fosse – al cameriere che era appena venuto da loro.

Nonostante i suoi occhi fossero abituati ad individuare i difetti nell'aspetto delle persone – qualità indispensabile per un fotografo di alta moda che doveva far in modo di non far comparire quei difetti nelle sue foto – non riusciva a scovare una falla nell'adolescente che gli stava davanti. Una bellezza perfetta.

I capelli neri erano lucidi e sembravano essere molto morbidi a giudicare dal modo in cui si avvolgevano intorno alle dita sottili del ragazzo quando questi si scostava un ciuffo dal viso. I suoi occhi erano sensazionali: di un ipnotico colore viola ametista, erano grandi e intensi e sembravano pozze senza fondo. Il viso poteva essere definito solo come angelico: il naso era piccolo, gli zigomi alti, le labbra rosa chiaro piccole e delicate. La sua carnagione era pallida, ma non tanto da sembrare dovuta a debolezza o malattia, no, dava invece al giovane un'aria eterea e fragile.

Anche gli abiti erano scelti con cura. Indossava una camicia nera semi trasparente che mostrava abbastanza del suo corpo da accendere il desiderio. Le braccia erano sottili, il petto magro e la vita snella. Le gambe, fasciate da un paio di pantaloni di pelle neri attillati, erano lunghe ed eleganti.

Subaru era così preso dal suo esame che non si accorse di essere fissato a sua volta.

«È la prima volta che mi vedi?» La voce del ragazzo lo riportò con i piedi per terra. Distolse lo sguardo senza rispondere e si versò un altro bicchiere di tequila. «Infatti mi sembrava che tu fossi nuovo di qui.» proseguì ugualmente l'adolescente.

«Vuoi dire che hai conosciuto tutti i clienti di questo locale?» La domanda era stata volutamente posta in modo ambiguo. Il giovane si irrigidì leggermente.

«Sono sempre stato fisionomista.» rispose, ignorando il doppio senso. «Qual è il tuo nome?»

«Per educazione ci si dovrebbe sempre presentare per primi.»

Il cameriere tornò con l'ordinazione del ragazzo che bevve qualche sorso prima di posare il bicchiere sul tavolo. I suoi movimenti erano lenti ed eleganti, e dannatamente sensuali abbinati al suo abbigliamento e al modo in cui fissava Subaru con quegli occhi viola da sotto le lunghe ciglia.

«Lo farei, se mi fosse permesso.»

Il Sumeragi fu preso di contropiede da quell'affermazione. «Vorresti farmi credere che non puoi dire il tuo nome?»

«Io sono Lucifer. Nient'altro.»

Per qualche lungo istante nessuno dei due parlò.

«Mi chiamo Subaru Sumeragi.»

L'adolescente sorrise leggermente. «È un nome distinto. Mi piace.»

Subaru si versò dell'altra tequila, finendo la bottiglia. Imprecò sottovoce. Nonostante il suo corpo iniziasse a risentire degli effetti dell'alcol – anche da seduto di sentiva le gambe deboli e le mani gli tremavano leggermente – la sua mente era ancora troppo lucida. E aveva già finito le sigarette. Si frugò nelle tasche ugualmente e trovò un pacchetto a metà di Mild Seven. _Come ci saranno finite le sigarette di Seishiro-san nella mia giacca?_ Il pensiero di Seishiro peggiorò di nuovo il suo umore.

«Fumare fa male alla salute.» gli fece notare Lucifer. «Soprattuto se abbinato all'assunzione di tutti quegli alcolici.»

«La mia salute non è affar tuo.» rispose duramente Subaru. «E poi non mi sembri la persona più adatta a parlare. Quanti anni hai? Quindici, sedici? Troppo pochi per poterti anche solo avvicinare a locali del genere, figuriamoci a fare il lavoro che fai. Non venire a farmi la paternale.»

L'adolescente rimase in silenzio per qualche lungo minuto. Subaru ordinò un altro Tequila Sunrise.

«Se vuoi restare da solo le parole velenose non servono; è sufficiente che tu lo dica e io andrò via.» sussurrò infine il ragazzo, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

«No, rimani.» disse Subaru, sentendosi improvvisamente un idiota ad aver sfogato così la rabbia verso Seishiro su un ragazzino che stava solo cercando di fare conversazione. «Mi dispiace di averti offeso.» aggiunse dopo pochi istanti.

«Non c'è niente di cui scusarsi, non avrei dovuto fare quel commento.» rispose Lucifer, scuotendo leggermente la testa. «Hai perfettamente ragione, sono l'ultimo a dover parlare di salute, dato il mio stile di vita.» L'improvvisa amarezza nella sua voce melodiosa spinse Subaru ad osservarlo con più attenzione. L'adolescente aveva appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolino e teneva le mani in grembo, la testa china. Le sue spalle sottili tremavano.

Prima che l'uomo pensasse a qualcosa da dire per salvare la situazione, il ragazzo sollevò la testa, quel lieve sorriso di nuovo sul suo volto come se non fosse successo nulla. Se non fosse stato per il breve lampo che aveva attraversato quei grandi specchi viola Subaru avrebbe quasi creduto alla sua espressione tranquilla.

«Comunque, non è da tutti bere con tanta ostinazione.» disse, con uno sguardo curioso. «Cosa cerchi di dimenticare? Una persona?» Questa volta il Sumeragi non fu irritato dalla domanda, a differenza di quando gli era stata posta da il tipo biondo e l'entreneuse.

«Il mio ragazzo.» rispose, e i suoi occhi smeraldini s'incupirono per un istante.

«Cos'è successo?»

Subaru avrebbe ancora una volta voluto arrabbiarsi, ma il tono gentile del giovane non glielo permise. Fece un'alzata di spalle, con aria indifferente. «Lui mi ha tradito. Abbiamo litigato. Sono venuto qui. Storia molto banale.»

Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio. «Come puoi dirlo?» Lucifer aveva un'espressione a metà tra il sorpreso e l'addolorato. «Come si può parlare della propria sofferenza in tono di scherno? È una mancanza di rispetto a sé stessi. E poi il tradimento non è mai una cosa banale.»

Subaru rimase immobile, osservando alternativamente la persona che gli stava davanti e la sigaretta quasi finita tra le sue dita. Il Tequila Sunrise che aveva ordinato prima arrivò, insieme ad un'altra Aurora Boreale per Lucifer.

«Al diavolo, non voglio pensare a Seishiro-san, adesso!» sbottò Subaru, arrabbiato. «Mi sono stancato di passare le serate in casa ad aspettare mentre lui è fuori a spassarsela con la sua amante.» Bevve qualche lungo sorso. «Staserò sarò io a restare fuori a divertirmi come è mio diritto. E lui può anche andarsi ad impiccare al ciliegio più vicino, per quel che mi riguarda!»

Prese un'altra sigaretta, cercando di ricordare dove aveva riposto l'accendino. Senza dire nulla Lucifer prese la scatoletta di cerini appoggiata accanto al portacenere e girò intorno al tavolo, sedendosi accanto a Subaru. Accese un fiammifero e lo accostò alla sigaretta fra le labbra del Sumeragi. L'uomo aspirò una lunga boccata, fissando il ragazzo negli occhi.

«Che genere di divertimento avevi in mente?» chiese a bassa voce questi.

«L'idea iniziale era ubriacarmi al punto di non ricordare più neanche il mio nome.» rispose. Lasciando uscire pigramente il fumo dalla bocca, permise alle sue labbra di incresparsi in un mezzo sorriso. Sollevò una mano e la posò su una guancia candida del giovane – la sua pelle era morbida, morbidissima – e lo accarezzò lentamente. «Ma adesso penso di aver trovato qualcosa di meglio da fare.»

Lucifer rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. «Ti avviso, sono molto costoso.» sussurrò, cercando lo sguardo dell'uomo, ora offuscato dal desiderio e dall'alcol.

Subaru gli prese il mento tra le dita, alzandogli il viso. «Non è un problema.» disse, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo, ma il ragazzo gli coprì la bocca con la mano.

«Non qui.» bisbigliò, trattenendolo. Si alzò in piedi. 

Subaru lo imitò. Lasciò sul tavolo abbastanza soldi da coprire abbondantemente il costo delle consumazioni. Lucifer gli fece segno di seguirlo e si avviò verso la parete, aprendo una porta che fino a quel momento Subaru non aveva notato. Percorsero uno stretto sorridoio illuminato scarsamente che terminava davanti ad un ascensore. Le porte si aprirono subito e i due entrarono nella stretta cabina. 

L'adolescente ebbe appena il tempo di premere il pulsante corrispondente alla loro destinazione prima che Subaru lo spingesse contro lo specchio sulla parete di fondo, tenendolo bloccato con il proprio corpo mentre lo baciava avidamente. Il ragazzo emise un leggero suono di sorpresa, ma le sue labbra compiacenti si aprirono come petali di un fiore contro quelle dell'uomo. Acconsentendo felicemente all'implicita richiesta, Subaru spinse la lingua oltre le labbra ben disegnate nel morbido calore di quella piccola bocca. Dopo avergli permesso una breve esplorazione la lingua vellutata del giovane incontrò quella del Sumeragi in lente e sensuali carezze.

Subaru era così assorto dal bacio che non notò che l'ascensore si era fermato e le porte si erano aperte. Lucifer invece se ne accorse. Allontanò l'uomo da sé, il respiro rapido. Senza parlare lo prese per la mano, tirandolo gentilmente. Si fermò ad una delle due porte del corridoio e la aprì, facendo segno al compagno di entrare.

Subaru si guardò intorno. La stanza era piuttosto ampia. Al centro, sotto la finestra, c'era un grande letto a due piazze, a destra del letto una piccola scrivania con una sedia. Vicino alla porta stava un mobile bar. La parete di sinistra era di carta di riso con una porta scorrevole. Sulla parete destra c'era una sezione sporgente chiusa anch'essa da una porta scorrevole – l'armadio, decise distantemente il Sumeragi – e all'angolo con la parete su cui stava l'ingresso c'era un'altra piccola porta.

Lucifer si sfilò le scarpe, lasciandole accanto alla porta e si avvicinò al mobile bar. «Vuoi qualcosa?» offrì, prendendo un paio di bicchieri.

Subaru non si disturbò a rispondere. Abbracciò da dietro il ragazzo, mordicchiandogli leggermente il collo. «Solo te.» gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, leccandolo leggermente con la punta della lingua, stringendo il suo corpo sottile contro il proprio.

Liberatosi rapidamente dei bicchieri l'adolescente si voltò nelle sue braccia baciandolo appassionatamente. Le sue mani sottili si insinuarono con facilità sotto la maglia leggera di Subaru e presero ad accarezzargli con abilità la pancia, risalendo sensualmente sul suo petto.

Subaru non potè far a meno di pensare a Seishiro e a come le sue carezze forti e possessive erano diverse da quelle gentili di questo ragazzo. Tentò di cacciare dalla mente il ricordo del compagno e dei suoi baci focosi, ma non ci riuscì. Seishiro era stato l'unico amante che avesse mai avuto. Il pensiero di fare sesso con qualcuno che non fosse lui lo fece d'un tratto sentire l'impacciato sedicenne che era stato un tempo.

Lucifer sembrò percepire il suo nervosismo perché si fermò, rompendo il bacio. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, fissandolo negli occhi come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Sorrise lievemente e gli diede un breve bacio, appena un leggero contatto delle labbra. Poi si ritrasse e il suo sguardo era un po' triste.

«Credo che sia meglio per te andartene ora.» disse, con quel sorriso malinconico.

«Perché?» chiese Subaru con voce roca, confuso.

«Poco fa stavi baciando il tuo amante, non me, vero?» L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo per la vergogna. Lucifer gli posò una mano sulla spalla con fare rincuorante. «La rabbia, il dolore e tutta quella tequila ti hanno spinto a desiderare di venire a letto con me. Volevi solo rendere pan per focaccia al tuo ragazzo. Non c'è nulla di strano in questo, non devi vergognartene.» Subaru non rispose, continuando a fissarsi i piedi. «Data la vita che faccio ho imparato a valutare la gente. E tu sei una brava persona, una di quelle che sono capaci di amare una sola volta e per tutta la vita.»

Vedendo che l'uomo non accennava a muoversi sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa. «Vieni, ti accompagno all'uscita.»

«No!» esclamò il Sumeragi arrabbiato. «Lui mi ha tradito. Non ho intenzione di tornare fra le sue braccia come se niente fosse!»

Lucifer gli prese il volto tra le mani, fissandolo negli occhi. «Sono certo che se ci pensi per qualche istante, se pensi ai momenti felici che senz'altro avete passato insieme, ti renderai conto che il motivo del tuo dolore è la paura che qualcuno te lo possa portare via.» sussurrò. L'espressione sul viso di Subaru non cambiò, ma i suoi occhi verdi si fecero lucidi per le lacrime. Il ragazzo si alzò in punta di piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, sorridendo teneramente. Poi lo prese per mano e insieme uscirono dall'appartamento.

Lucifer lo condusse all'altro capo del corridoio, dove c'era una rampa di scale piuttosto stretta e ripida. Anche a causa della tequila che aveva bevuto, Subaru rischiò un paio di volte di cadere, ma l'adolescente lo sorresse ogni volta. Uscirono per una stretta porta che dava in un vicolo buio sul retro del locale. Il vicolo sboccava su una strada secondaria non molto affollata.

«Pensi di riuscire a tornare a casa da solo?» gli chiese Lucifer. L'uomo scosse la testa, appoggiandosi ad un muro per non perdere l'equilibrio a causa del movimento. «Aspetta qui, allora.» Lucifer si allontanò con passo rapido.

Dopo pochi minuti tornò con un taxi. «Seiichiro è un mio amico.» disse a Subaru, scendendo dalla macchina. «Ti riaccompagnerà senza problemi, puoi stare tranquillo.» Il Sumeragi osservò per qualche istante l'espresione sorridente dell'autista, poi tornò a fissare Lucifer.

«Perché stai facendo tutto questo per aiutarmi?» gli chiese, senza capire. «Sicuramente passerai dei guai a causa mia, per non aver…» Si interruppe, senza sapere come proseguire.

«Per non aver finito il lavoro?» concluse per lui il ragazzo. Dopo pochi istanti sorrise. «Perché ti preoccupi? Io sono solo un adolescente che conduce uno stile di vita molto discutibile, senza futuro e senza importanza. Torna dall'uomo che ami senza guardarti indietro.»

Subaru non potè di far a meno di essere profondamente colpito da come Lucifer riuscisse a dire parole tanto tristi senza smettere di sorridere. Salì in macchina e stava per richiudere la portiera, quando ci ripensò. Afferrò una delle mani minute del ragazzo. «Dimmi almeno il tuo nome.» chiese, cercando il suo sguardo.

L'adolescente scosse la testa. «Hai bevuto così tanto che già tra poche ore io e il "Dusk an' Dawn" saremo poco più di un sogno che per quanto ti sforzi non riesci a mettere a fuoco. E domani, tra le braccia del tuo ragazzo, deciderai che non vale neppure la pena di provarci.» Negli occhi viola dell'adolescente balenò una grande amarezza, ma questa scomparì subito, celata nelle profondità irridescenti, tanto che Subaru pensò di averlo immaginato. «Ma è giusto che vada così. L'amore è una cosa tanto rara, non bisogna sprecarla inseguendo chimere.» aggunse, con un lieve sorriso. Tentò di liberare la mano, ma l'uomo lo trattenne cocciutamente.

«Se davvero credi che ti dimenticherò, allora cosa ti costa dirmi il tuo nome?» 

Lucifer lo fissò in silenzio per qualche lungo istante. 

«Kamui.» bisbigliò alla fine. «Io… mi chiamo Kamui. Kamui Shiro.» 

Detto questo aprì gentilmente le dita del Sumeragi, liberando la propria mano, poi lo aiutò a sistemarsi sul sedile e chiuse la portiera. Subaru non ne era sicuro, ma mentre si allontanava di qualche passo dall'auto gli parve di vedere i suoi occhi viola pieni di lacrime.

«Addio, Subaru Sumeragi. È stato un piacere conoscerti, anche se per così poco.» salutò, inchinandosi lievemente con quel suo sorriso appena accennato. Fece un cenno con la testa al tassista che accese la macchina e partì.

Il giovane conosciuto cone Lucifer rimase a guardare mentre il taxi si allontanava, sparendo dietro un angolo. Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca, asciugandosi gli occhi, poi si voltò e tornò nell'edificio. Risalì le scale e tornò nella sua stanza senza preoccuparsi di accendere la luce, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé con un sospiro.

«Molto bene, Kamui-chan.»

Quella voce nota che parlò all'improvviso lo fece trasalire violentemente. Si voltò, scorgendo nella penombra della stanza la sagoma famigliare del proprietario del "Dusk an' Dawn", Fuma Monou.

Questi si alzò dalla sedia su cui si era accomodato, avvicinandosi lentamente all'adolescente che stava ancora tremando aggrappato alla porta. Sorrise alla vista della paura in quegli occhi viola. 

Gli prese il mento fra il pollice e l'indice, sollevendogli con forza il viso. Si chinò su di lui, sorridendo pericolosamente. «Com'è andata la serata?»

Kamui deglutì a vuoto, incapace di non tremare. 

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

----------------

Oh mi dispiace, ma non sono riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di mettere quel "Seishiro può anche andare a impiccarsi al ciliegio più vicino". Lapidatemi pure, ma è stato più forte di me! Chi mi conosce sa della mia GRANDISSIMA simpatia per Mastro Ciliegia (ah, Unmei, mai nomignolo fu più azzeccato!!). Se ve la prendere, affari vostri. Mi dispiace di aver fatto aspettare così tanto il secondo capitolo, ma la fine dell'anno scolastico è sempre una crisi (soprattutto se hai anche gli esami di maturità! T_T).

Continuate a leggere e abbiate pazienza, ok? La vecchia Kemis non fa certo apposta. ^_^ Come sempre sono disponibile ad ascoltare qualsiasi commento e critica (costruttiva!). Jaa ne!!


	3. Capitolo 3

Genere: AU, angst

Pairing: Per ora solo – 'solo' si fa per dire – SuxKa, SeixSu e FuxKa. Andando avanti potrebbero saltarne fuori altri, xò.

Rating : R tendente al Nc-17. 

Note: Uhm... Beh, direi che questo è il tema del capitolo è "la mattina dopo", nella personalissima interpretazione della vostra Kemis, ovviamente. Come al solito mi ci vogliono i secoli, per postare il capitolo nuovo – scusate!! T_T – ma adesso che ho pure iniziato l'università, il tempo da dedicare alle fics è calato vertiginosamente. Ma non siate tristi. Intanto un capitolo nuovo è qua. E sperate – come me, d'altronde – che il prossimo arrivi il prima possibile.^^

Disclaimers: I personaggi sono delle Clamp. Io ci metto solo il mio tempo e la mia cattiveria nel trattarli.

**~*Dusk an' Dawn*~**

**Presentata da Kemis**

Parte 3 

La sveglia sul comodino suonò puntualmente alle sette, come ogni giorno. Una mano uscì dalle coperte, cercando a tentoni di spegnerla. Alla fine parve rinunciare, limitandosi a buttarla a terra con una spinta.

«Bel modo di fare, complimenti.» mormorò Subaru, tirandosi su a sedere sul bordo del letto sbadigliando.

«Non riuscivo a farla smettere.» si giustificò Seishiro, affondando di nuovo la testa nel cuscino. «Stanotte abbiamo fatto dannatamente tardi. Dovevi proprio regolarla così presto?»

«Non devi andare a lavorare?» chiese l'uomo più giovane, guardandosi intorno per cercare dove Seishiro avesse buttato i suoi vestiti la sera prima quando lo aveva spogliato. Probabilmente erano rimasti di là in salotto.

«Se per una mattina non sono in clinica non redo che crollerà il mondo.» Il veterinario fece scivolare silenziosamente un braccio intorno alla vita del Sumeragi, facendolo stendere di nuovo accanto a sé. «Mi sembrava che anche tu non avessi programmi urgenti.» disse, iniziando a baciagli una spalla nuda risalendo lentamente verso il collo.

Subaru chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. «Sì, ho un appuntamento nel pomeriggio per… consegnare le mie… ultime foto…» Le parole si trasformarono in ansiti quando le mani di Seishiro presero a scorrere sulla sua pelle, accarezzandolo nei punti più sensibili.

«Quindi nessuno si lamenterà se ci prendiamo una mattina per noi.» commentò il veterinario. «È da tanto tempo che non ti faccio le coccole come si deve.»

Il Sumeragi potè solo annuire. In quel momento la sua attenzione era decisamente altrove.

«Mi dispiace terribilmente per averti fatto soffrire, Subaru-kun.» sussurrò l'uomo contro la pelle morbida della sua gola. «Quella donna è stato solo un momento di debolezza, che però mi è servito a farmi capire che sei tu quello che amo veramente.»

«Ti amo… anch'io… Seishi… ro… san…» Seishiro sorrise, vedendo come gli occhi verdi del compagno, offuscati dal desiderio, si sforzavano di mettere a fuoco la sua immagine. Si chinò su di lui e catturò le sue labbra accondiscententi.

«Adesso che ci penso, però, non mi hai ancora detto dove sei stato ieri sera.» mormorò l'uomo più vecchio, rompendo il bacio e fermando per qualche attimo l'attività intrapresa dalle sue mani per permettere al compagno di rispondere.

Subaru rimase in silenzio per qualche lungo istante. «Strano, non riesco a ricordarmelo.» disse, aggrottando leggermente gli occhi. 

Poi scosse la testa, abbracciando l'amante. «Bah, non importa. Se non me lo ricordo vuoi dire che non era importante.» sussurrò, prima di baciarlo con passione.

*****

A Subaru occorse più di un'ora per ritrovare il "Dusk an' Dawn", dato che la sera prima ci era arrivato per puro caso.

Erano quasi le cinque di pomeriggio quando finalmente tornò nel vicoletto secondario da cui Lucifer lo aveva fatto uscire.

Non aveva mentito a Seishiro quando gli aveva detto di non sapere cos'aveva fatto la notte precedente. Effettivamente, quando si era svegliato, non se lo ricordava affatto – anche grazie alle _avances_ del compagno – ma prima dell'ora di pranzo era riuscito a rimettere insieme abbastanza brandelli di ricordi da sapere cos'era successo. 

Stranamente, non ricordava pressocché nulla della prima parte della serata, ma rammentava quasi ogni parola che lui e Lucifer, anzi, Kamui si erano scambiati. Ricordava bene di come lo aveva trattato male al principio. Ricordava l'inaspettata comprensione del ragazzo e il suo aiuto. Era solo per merito suo se lui aveva smesso di fare l'idiota ed era tornato da Seishiro, chiarendo una volta per tutte la situazione e facendo pace.

Si sentiva molto in debito e voleva per lo meno ringraziarlo.

L'ingresso situato nell'oscuro vicolo secondario era aperto. Salì le scale, facendo bene attenzione agli scalini irregolari. Arrivato davanti alla porta esitò. E se fosse stato occupato? _Oh, andiamo!_ si disse. _Sono le cinque! Come può avere un cliente a quest'ora?!_

Bussò.

Per qualche attimo non udì risposta. Attese in silenzio. Decise di bussare di nuovo.

«È aperto, entra pure.» La sua mano era ancora bloccata a mezz'aria. Tirò la maniglia ed entrò silenziosamente.

La stanza era semibuia, ma nonostante le tende tirate notò come fosse diversa dalla camera perfettamente ordinata in cui era stato. Il pavimento era ingombro di vestiti – Subaru riconobbe l'indumento accanto ai suoi piedi come la bella camicia che Lucifer indossava la sera prima – il letto era sfatto, e sulla piccola scrivania c'era una bottiglia di liquore vuota. Poi udì il suono di singhiozzi provenire dal letto. Avvicinandosi potè distinguere una sagoma sotto le lenzuola.

«Ieri sera l'ho fatto arrabbiare e lui si è vendicato.» La voce del ragazzo era roca e rotta dai singhiozzi. Una mano uscì da sotto le lenzuola e aprì le tende, innondando di luce la stanza. «Avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto per vestirmi e il resto, se hai un po' di tempo, altrimenti non importa.»

Subaru su rese conto che Lucifer pensava che fosse arrivata un'altra persona, che probabilmente stava aspettando. Tossicchiò imbarazzato. «Kamui-san, mi scuso per l'intrusione. Sono Subaru Sumeragi. Quello che hai aiutato ieri sera.»

Kamui abbassò le lenzuola e lo fissò sorpreso. «Sumeragi-san?» esclamò, stupito.

L'uomo, osservandolo, non potè far a meno di sgranare gli occhi. _Come può essere lo stesso ragazzo bellissimo e seducente che ho conosciuto ieri?!_

L'adolescente era in uno stato pietoso. Il suo bel viso era pieno di lividi – un occhio pesto così gonfio che stava quasi chiuso e un altro ematoma d'un rosso violaceo su un lato della faccia – e il naso malconcio era sporco di sangue secco. Le sue guance erano rigate di lacrime.

«Cosa ti è successo?» riuscì a dire dopo qualche istante di attonito silenzio.

Kamui sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente di quali erano le sue condizioni. Si tirò frettolosamente le lenzuola sulla testa.

«Perchè se tornato? Finirai in un brutto guaio se ti trovano qui.» disse, tremando. «Vattene prima che ti scoprano.» Il ragazzo trasalì quando sentì il materasso piegarsi da un lato sotto il peso di un'altra persona. Non fece in tempo a protestare che le lenzuola vennero scostate dalla sua faccia.

Subaru gli sollevò il viso prudentemente, scostando le morbide chiocche indisciplinate – e alcune, si accorse con un moto d'irritazione, erano incrostate di sangue – per poter osservare meglio i lividi.

«Hai un taglio sulla fronte e anche il tuo naso ha bisogno di una controllata.» disse, con voce atona. «Dov'è la cassetta del pronto soccorso?»

«Lascia stare, tra poco dovrebbe arrivare un'amica che--»

«Non ho intenzione di andarmene e lasciarti in questo stato.» lo interruppe il Sumeragi. «Dov'è la cassetta del pronto soccorso?»

Dal suo tono di voce Kamui capì che era inutile protestare. Si tirò su a sedere a fatica, incapace di trattenere un gemito di dolore. Oltre a non aver usato del lubrificante, la sera prima Fuma lo aveva anche preso a calci nello stomano. Si sforzò di dominare l'ondata di nausea causata dal semplice movimento.

Allarmato dalla sua smorfia di dolore e dal modo in cui era sbiancato, Subaru cercò di farlo stendere di nuovo. «Dimmi dov'è, la prendo io.»

«Non la roveresti, l'ho nascosta per evitare che Fuma me la portasse via.» bisbigliò, con voce forzata. «Potresti passarmi la vestaglia appesa nell'armadio?» chiese, indicando la porta scorrevole sulla parete destra della stanza.

Subaru la aprì e la sua supposizione della sera prima fu confermata, perché effettivamente quello che aveva davanti era un piccolo guardaroba. C'erano molti vestiti appesi ai ganci e anche un tavolino su cui erano appoggiati dei prodotti cosmetici e uno specchio. Prese la vestaglia – un capo raffinato, di seta nera ricamata – e la porse al ragazzo. Si girò di spalle, dandogli il tempo di indossarla.

Con movimenti misurati e un po' difficoltosi Kamui si alzò e indossò l'indumento, allacciandoselo in vita. Camminando con difficoltà entrò nel guardaroba e si inginocchiò a terra in un angolo, scostando una grossa scatola. Con una mano sola – Subaru immaginò che doveva essersi datto male all'altro braccio a giudicare da come lo teneva raccolto contro il petto – sollevò una delle stuoie tatami, poi scostò alcune tavole di legno smosse e ne tirò fuori una valigetta in plastica bianca.

Il Sumeragi prese l'oggetto, osservando preoccupato l'adolescente che si era abbandonato contro la parete, il respiro rapido per la fatica – o forse per il dolore? – che quei pochi movimenti gli avevano causato. «Ce la fai ad alzarti?»

Kamui non rispose, tentando di rimettersi in piedi. Lentamente riuscì a rialzarsi, ma le gambe sembrarono non reggerlo perché barcollò quasi perdendo l'equilibrio. Il Sumeragi lo afferrò per una spalla, per impedirgli di cadere, ma riuscì solo a strappare un grido di dolore al ragazzo.

Lucifer lo allontanò con un gesto della mano, la fronte madida di sudore. «Non toccarmi, è meglio…» sussurrò, aggrappato alla porta scorrevole per non finire a terra. Trasse un profondo respiro, poi lasciò il suo appiglio e percorse i pochi passi che lo distanziavano dal letto. Con cautela si mise a sedere e quando fu di nuovo adagiato sui morbidi cuscini sospirò, rilassandosi leggermente.

Subaru si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui. Esaminò il contenuto della cassetta del pronto soccorso sperando che questo sarebbe riuscito a calmarlo, ma non servì. _Come diavolo si fa a ridurre un ragazzino inerme in queste condizioni?_ pensò, adirato. _Chiunque sia stato a conciarlo così, meriterebbe di essere rinchiuso in una cella delle dimensioni di una gabbia per criceti per il resto dei suoi giorni!_ Inumidì un batuffolo di cotone con del disinfettante e, il più delicatamente possibile, pulì il taglio sulla fronte dell'adolescente, mettendoci sopra un cerotto. Poi aprì una delle confezioni di ghiacchio sintetico e la mise sopra il suo occhio. Kamui trasalì sentendo il freddo, ma non si ritrasse.

«C'è qualche altra ferita che vuoi che io controllare?» chiese, dopo qualche istante. «Il tuo braccio, per esempio?»

«No, niente che può essere medicato.» rispose il giovane. «Lividi e qualche osso lussato, per lo più. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi.» Sprofondò il capo nel cuscino, chiudendo anche l'occhio sano. Lividi e ossa lussate? _Dio, ne parla come se fosse una cosa assolutamente  normale!_

«È colpa mia.» Quella di Subaru era un'affermazione. «Non è stato un… un cliente.» Odiava usare quella parola, soprattutto in merito a un adolescente. «È stato il proprietario di questo posto perché mi hai lasciato andare via.»

Kamui non negò, non riaprì neppure gli occhi. «Era di cattivo umore.» disse infine. «Quando è così, per lui un pretesto vale l'altro.»

«Vuoi dire che questo tipo di cose succedono spesso?» chiese il Sumeragi, un po' incredulo. Ancora una volta non ebbe smentita. Il silenzio durò per qualche minuto. «Allora è per questo che ti mostri così di rado al club. Devi aspettare che spariscano i lividi.»

«Fuma è molto geloso.» rispose con un soffio. «Non gli piace che io... faccia questo lavoro.»

«Allora o lasci questo mestiere o lasci lui!» esclamò esasperato Subaru.

«La fai facile, tu!» disse all'improvviso una voce femminile. Trasalendo per la sorpresa, l'uomo si voltò e vide una donna dai capelli rossi ricci appoggiata allo stipite della porta. 

Kamui aprì appena l'occhio sano. «Ciao, Karen.», salutò, con un sussurro.

La donna si avvicinò al letto, chinandosi sull'adolescente e ignorando completamente il Sumeragi. «Come va, piccolo?» chiese, con un'espressione preoccupata. «Sei ancora tutto intero?»

«Ho passato di peggio.» rispose, cercando di alzarsi, ma lei lo costrinse a restare disteso.

«Non muoverti, non mi sembri esatamente in condizione di farlo.» lo rimproverò gentilmente. «Hai mangiato niente?» Kamui scosse lievemente il capo. «Allora riposati mentre ti preparo qualcosa.» Finalmente la donna posò il suo sguardo su Subaru, la sua espressione cambiò nettamente da premurosa ad ostile. «E tu chi diavolo saresti? Il pervertito che l'ha ridotto così?»

Gli occhi verdi di Subaru scintillarono per l'irritazione. «Mi chiamo Subaru Sumeragi e no, non sono stato io.»

«È stato Fuma, come al solito.» disse Lucifer. «Lascialo stare, Karen. Lui mi ha solo dato una mano.» 

«Beh, in questo caso è meglio che tolga le tende e sloggi in fretta. Chissà il pandemonio che scoppierebbe se qualcuno entrasse e lo trovasse qui!» 

Kamui si rivolse a Subaru. «Non arrabbiarti per le sue parole, è che capita davvero di tutto da queste parti.» disse, con un filo di voce. «Lei è Karen Kasumi, una mia amica. Comunque lei ha ragione: dovresti andartene.»

«Ma io…» protestò Subaru, interrompendosi subito. Non sapeva neanche lui perché, ma era riluttante a lasciare quel ragazzo così malconcio, per causa sua, oltretutto.

Kamui parve cogliere la sua esitazione. «Karen si occuperà di me.» lo rassicurò con un sorriso debole. «Tra pochi giorni sarò tornato come nuovo.» Subaru notò come, mentre diceva quelle parole, le dita di una mano si erano contratte, stringendo le lenzuola; un lampo d'angoscia attraversò l'occhio viola per sparire subito. «Vai. Non voglio che tu finisca nei pasticci.»

Anche se ancora poco convinto il Sumeragi si alzò in piedi. Aveva capito di essere di troppo, in quella stanza. Lasciò l'appartamento senza un'altra parola. Scese le scale in fretta, provando l'improvviso desiderio di allontanarsi il più possibile da quell'edificio, nella speranza che il tumulto di emozioni che si alternavano nel suo cuore – rimpianto, senso di colpa, preoccupazione, rabbia – si dissolvesse. Arrivato all'ultima rampa di scale, però, tornò rapidamente sui suoi passi, risalendo qualche gradino.

Alla porta d'ingresso c'erano due corpulenti omaccioni dall'aria minacciosa. Uno teneva gli occhiali da sole, mentre l'altro lanciava in giro sguardi omicidi. Ripensò agli avvertimenti di Lucifer e capì che ormai era tardi. Era in trappola. Senza sapere cos'altro fare tornò indietro al piccolo appartamento.

Stava per bussare, quando udì le voci dell'adolescente e della donna, attutite dalla porta chiusa ma ancora distinguibili.

«Coraggio, piccolo, è passato…»

«No, non è passato niente!» Non era difficile capire che il ragazzo doveva aver avuto una crisi di pianto. «Domani sarà lo stesso di oggi: altre recite in un club pieni di spettatori, altri sconosciuti nel mio letto, altri maltrattamenti da parte di Fuma e altri lividi sul mio corpo. Non ce la faccio più a continuare così!» La voce del ragazzo era un po' stridula, sull'orlo dell'isteria e dopo quell'ultimo grido si era dissolta in singhiozzi.

Subaru si sentì un nodo alla gola suo malgrado. Desiderò ardentemente non essere lì ad ascoltare, desiderò di potersene andare immediatamente. Ma, se voleva lasciare quel posto, poteva solo entrare nell'appartamento.

Si fece coraggio e bussò. Dovette attendere qualche istante prima che la porta si aprisse un poco, bloccata con la catena di sicurezza all'interno. Il volto della donna si fece subito sospettoso quando vide che era lui.

«Cosa vuoi?» chiese, brusca.

«Mi dispiace disturbare ancora, ma ci sono due energumeni di guardia alla porta.» disse, tentando di nascondere quanto si sentiva impacciato. «Prima quando sono arrivato non c'era nessuno. Non so come fare ad andarmene.»

La donna aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma da dietro le sue spalle la voce di Kamui la prevenne dal parlare. «Fallo entrare. Kintaro e Tetsuo potrebbero salire.» Mentre la porta veniva richiusa per essere sbloccata, Subaru suppose che si stesse parlando degli omaccioni all'ingresso.

«Dobbiamo aiutarlo ad uscire da qui.» disse Kamui quando fu rientrato nell'appartamento. «Karen, pensi di riuscire a distrarre quei due?»

«Distrarli non è difficile, ma per poter permettere al caro signor Sumeragi di andarsene dovrei farli salire nel mio appartamento e sai meglio di me che questo è impossibile.» disse Karen, scuotendo la testa.

Per qualche minuto nessuno parlò.

«L'uscita d'emergenza.» esclamò l'adolescente, scostandosi dal viso il sacchetto col ghiaccio. «La scala antincendio che c'è alla tua finestra, Karen, quella sarebbe perfetta.»

«Sì, potrebbe funzionare.» ammise riluttante la donna.

«Mi dispiace dare tutto questo disturbo.» mormorò Subaru. «Ero tornato per ringraziarti per ieri sera e finisco col farmi aiutare di nuovo.»

«Non preoccuparti, non è un problema.» negò il ragazzo, ma i lividi sul suo volto dicevano palesemente il contrario.

«Vieni, Sumeragi-san.» lo chiamò Karen, dirigendosi verso la porta. «Prima te ne vai da qui e meglio è per tutti quanti.» L'uomo fece per seguirla, ma poi si riavvicinò al letto.

«Permettimi di tornare a trovarti, qualche volta.» chiese.

«Non puoi, Kintaro e Tetsuo sorvegliano costantemente il palazzo e--» iniziò Kamui, per essere subito interrotto da Subaru.

«Potrei eludere la sorveglianza in qualche modo. Mi hai aiutato molto e per ben due volte. Lascia che mi sdebiti almeno un po' diventando tuo amico.»

«Io… Non so se…» disse il ragazzo, esitante. Lo guardò negli occhi e si accorse che il suo sguardo era sincero. «Forse potresti usare la scala antincendio, ammesso che a Karen non dispiaccia.» mormorò, incerto.

La donna rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, osservando prima l'adolescente e poi Subaru. «Sai che è rischioso, Kamui, per lui ma soprattutto per te. Però se cercherete di fare attenzione a me non da fastidio.» disse alla fine, con un mezzo sorriso. 

«Quando posso venire la prossima volta?» domandò il Sumeragi.

«Kintaro e Tetsuo sono due sempliciotti, li metterebbe nel sacco anche un bambino, inoltre non hanno il permesso di entrare senza il consenso di Kamui.» riflettè Karen ad alta voce. «L'unico vero problema è Fuma. Essendo il proprietario va e viene quando vuole.»

«Ogni giovedì però lui va a Kyoto per affari; parte al mattino presto e torna solo a sera, quando il club è già aperto.» propose l'adolescente. «Però a causa del mio… lavoro, ho orari strani: dormo sempre fino a metà pomeriggio. Se per te non è un problema…» Subaru non potè non meravigliarsi di quanto apparisse diverso rispetto alla sera prima. Lo sguardo che gli stava lanciando era quasi timido.

Il Sumeragi gli stringe leggermente una delle mani posate sulle lenzuola. «Vada per il giovedì pomeriggio. Alle quattro va bene?» Kamui annuì. «Allora d'accordo. Arrivederci a giovedì alle quattro, Kamui-san.» lo salutò, con un sorriso.

L'adolescente rispose al saluto con un cenno del capo, mentre lui e Karen uscivano dall'appartamento lasciandolo solo sul letto.

L'alloggio di Karen era proprio di fronte a quello di Kamui. La donna aprì la porta con un mazzo di chiavi che tirò fuori dalla tasca.

«Bene, Sumeragi-san, credo che prima che tu vada faremo meglio a chiarire un paio di cose su Kamui.» disse, entrando. «Fuma Monou mi ha affidato il compito di pensare a lui, ma io per quella faccia da schiaffi non muoverei un dito neanche se mi coprissero d'oro.» esordì, bruscamente. «Io voglio molto bene a Kamui. Cerco di fare quello che posso per lui, per risparmiargli quanta più sofferenza mi è possibile. Di conseguenza, se hai cattive intenzioni su di lui ti consiglio di non farti rivedere più da queste parti.»

Subaru rimase in silenzio, guardandola negli occhi. In questo modo si spiegavano alcune cose: l'avversità che lei aveva avuto nei suoi confronti fin da subito era dovuta non ad antipatia ma a protettività nei confronti del ragazzo.

«Kasumi-san, non voglio fare del male a nessuno. Kamui-san ieri sera mi ha aiutato e questo gli ha costato i lividi che ha ora. _Devo_ sdebitarmi assolutamente.» spiegò tranquillamente. «La mia amicizia, oltre alla mia gratitudine, è il minimo che io possa offrirgli. Inoltre mi è sembrato di capire che possa avere bisogno di amici.»

Karen scosse la testa, aprendo la finestra davanti a cui c'era una scala a pioli che arrivava fino al vicoletto sottostante. «La decisione spetta a Kamui. Se lui vuole la tua compagnia o la tua amicizia, non ho nessuno diritto di intromettermi.» 

Subaru salì sulla scaletta, controllandone un po' incerto la solidità. Sembrava reggere il suo peso. «Grazie per il disturbo, Kasumi-san. Arrivederci a giovedì.» Facendo attenzione ai pioli un po' scivolosi iniziò a scendere.

«Non posso perdonare chi fa del male a Kamui, a partire dai tanti clienti in cerca di una notte di svago fino a Fuma Monou, e riesco sempre a vendicarmi per lui.» gli disse da sopra la donna. «Quindi ti avviso, Sumeragi-san: prova a ferirlo, fisicamente o emozionalmente, e troverò un modo per rovinare la tua vita.» Detto questo tornò dentro l'appartamento, richiudendo con forza la finestra.

_In che razza di guaio mi sono ficcato?_ non potè fare a meno di chiedersi Subaru, scendendo la scaletta d'emergenza. Lui stesso non riusciva a spiegarsi perché aveva fatto quella strana proposta di amicizia all'adolescente. Il vedere quel ragazzino ridotto in tale maniera per causa sua lo aveva fatto sentire davvero male e il desiderio di fare qualcosa per lui era stato troppo forte. _Seishiro me lo dice sempre che dovrei smetterla di farmi rimorsi. Ma cosa posso farci? Stavolta è davvero colpa mia!_

Mentre lasciava il distretto a luci rosse, lo stesso presentimento che aveva provato la sera prima quando aveva conosciuto Lucifer tornò a farsi sentire. Accellerò il passo abbandonando la ricerca di un taxi, sentendo dentro di sé che tutta questa faccenda non avrebbe portato nulla di buono a nessuno.

-------------------

Ok. Che ne dite? É valsa la pena di aspettare per leggere questo pezzo o fa assolutamente schifo? Io non ne sono paticolarmente soddisfatta – mi è venuto più confuso di quel che pensassi. Perciò siate caritatevoli e placate i miei dubbi con un commento. Per piacere?


End file.
